


A Fishy Wish

by alexcat



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Penguin holiday wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fishy Wish

A FISHY WISH

“What do you want for Christmas, Private?” Skipper asked. 

“I want a rainbow colored unicorn!” 

“Of course you do,” Skipper said as he turned to Rico. “And you?” 

Rico said something unintelligible; Kowalski translating, “He wants a new wife. Malibu Barbie is pretty. Or twenty pounds of C4. It’s pretty too. And I want some new scientific stuff. A Geiger counter. A nuclear reactor as well if you can find one.” 

“What do you want, Skipper” Private asked.

“I wish that the whole world could live in peace through the year. Or maybe twenty-five pounds of fish. That would work.” 

~end~


End file.
